


Cake Walk  ~  [ Traducción ]

by Shortsighted_Owl, Sol_Fuentes_Córdova (Solitude)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Spanish Translation, slow built
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsighted_Owl/pseuds/Shortsighted_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude/pseuds/Sol_Fuentes_C%C3%B3rdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers tiene una pequeña pastelería en Brooklyn junto con su amiga, Peggy. Cuando sus vecinos, Natasha y Sam, anuncian su matrimonio le piden de inmediato a Steve que elabore la torta de novios. Él está más que emocionado, pero se encuentra con más de lo que esperaba cuando le piden que coordine todo con Bucky Barnes, el muy atractivo y encantador organizador de bodas de Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cake Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829872) by [RockSaltAndRoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltAndRoll/pseuds/RockSaltAndRoll), [Shortsighted_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsighted_Owl/pseuds/Shortsighted_Owl). 



 

 

Es posible que esto sea lo que más le gusta hacer en el mundo a Steve: los pequeños e intrincados detalles, como pintar a mano las exquisitas sombras en las rosas de fondant que decoran la parte superior de la torta de novios y que caen en cascada a lo largo de los cuatro niveles. Debe haber enrollado cientos de estas flores a mano solo para esta torta, todas de distintos tamaños y formas, y sin embargo, cada uno es perfecto. Debían ser perfectos, ya que Steve no se permitía nada inferior a esto en su trabajo.

La torta era magnífica (cuatro niveles de bizcocho redondo rellenos con crème de frutilla, su especialidad, cubiertos con fondant de un suave rosado y decorados con más de de cien rosas de fondant blanco enrolladas y terminadas a mano). Le había tomado dos días completos hacerla, incluso con un poco de ayuda de Peggy, su socia.

Peggy Carter era una joya, una encantadora rosa inglesa. Peggy se había mudado a Nueva York y asistido a la Escuela de Artes de Repostería y Pastelería al mismo tiempo que Steve. Ella había sido el mejor pastelero del lugar y a Steve le cayó bien de inmediato, admiraba la forma en la que superaba a todos en la cocina y no aceptaba las estupideces de nadie. Por estos días, Peggy vivía en el ínfimo departamento contiguo al de Steve sobre la Pastelería Brooklyn y se encargaba de administrar el negocio. La especialidad de Peggy era la repostería y hacia la más deliciosa pasta danesa y choux que Steve había probado en la vida.

Por otra parte, a Steve siempre le habían gustado más las tortas, cosa que la gente encontraba extraña para alguien tan flaco. Aunque, a decir verdad, eso no era lo que la gente encontraba más extraño. Steve era… bueno, Steve era pequeño, además de ser muy flaco (apenas media 1.65 m y estaba plagado con más problemas de salud de los que era necesario, como asma, anemia, un soplo en el corazón y se fatigaba con facilidad). Algunas veces se preguntaba si Peggy revoloteaba a su alrededor más para asegurarse de que Steve no trabajara hasta morir antes de tiempo, que porque le cayera bien. Steve se encogía de hombros cada vez que Peggy lo regañaba por quedarse hasta las dos de la mañana para terminar una torta de novios y le decía que era una gran cosa que él fuese demasiado testarudo como para dejar que el trabajo lo matase.

Con delicadeza, Steve puso una pequeña cantidad de hoja de oro en una de las rosas blancas de fondant e intentó que sus manos no tambalearan cuando Peggy lo asustó al repentinamente asomar la cabeza fuera de la oficina y dicirle mientras miraba el delicado reloj en su esbelta muñeca.

-  Diez minutos, Steve   - 

-  OK   - respondió, asintiendo despacio con la cabeza mientras aplicaba la hoja de oro, emparejándola con un pincel minúsculo. De todas formas, ya había casi terminado.

Aparte del horneado dario y la la decoración de tortas, Steve también tenía que atender a los clientes. Él no era terrible en esto, pero a Peggy se le daba mejor (todos esperaban que la hermosa inglesa fuese la creadora de las obras maestras llenas de distintos niveles que se exhibían en la vitrina de la pastelería y quedaban estupefactos cuando Steve emergía del cuarto de atrás, por lo general sacudiéndose la harina de las manos en el delantal y sin prestar mucha atención a si tenía fondant en la nariz o algo por el estilo).

Hoy vendría una organizadora de bodas a echar un vistazo y acordar una degustación de tortas. Steve solo se enteró de esto cuando Natasha, su vecina, se lo dijo temprano en la mañana.

Natasha y Sam habían sido sus vecinos y amigos durante años, desde que Steve abrió su pastelería y se mudó al departamento justo sobre esta. Natasha vivía en el departamento a la derecha del de Steve y se convirtió de inmediato en una de sus personas favoritas. Era inteligente y divertida de una forma de lo más mordaz y sarcástica y tenía cero tolerancia ante las estupideces.

Sam se mudó al departamento a la izquierda del de Steve unos pocos meses después de que por fin lograran convencer a la anciana señora judía que vivió allí durante años de que era mejor ir a vivir con la familia de su hijo. Sam era un ex soldado tranquilo con la cantidad justa de insolencia para contrarrestar las observaciones poco gentiles de Natasha. Él tenía un corazón enorme, era generoso y amable y tenía una sonrisa contagiosa.

Los dos comenzaron a salir luego de un mes y aun no habían llegado a fin de año cuando Sam se mudó al departamento de Natasha. Eran la pareja más perfecta que Steve había visto jamás, y se sorprendió mucho cuando supo del compromiso, aunque estaba extasiado.

Él y Peggy habían sido invitados a su departamento a cenar y le habían estado dando los toques finales al postre cuando Nat hizo el anuncio.

-  Repítelo… - había dicho Steve, meciendo un poco la cabeza, ya que no había estado seguro de haber escuchado bien lo que Natasha le había acabado de decir.

-  Sam y yo nos vamos a casar   - le había repitido.

Steve había pestañeado lentamente y se había quedado un poco boquiabierto.

-  ¿De verdad estás hablando en serio?   - Natasha se había volteado hacia su prometido y subido una ceja.

-  ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto a la gente creer que nos vamos a casar? -

-  Seguramente porque eres un hueso duro de roer que no necesita un marido que le arruine su estilo  - respondió Sam, sonriéndole con adoración.

De a poco, Steve había salido de su incredulidad y se había dado cuenta de que esta vez no lo habían estado molestando. Una gran sonrisa se había apoderado de su rostro y luego Natasha le había tirado un malvavisco a Sam, generando que Steve se riera.

-  ¡Dios mío, esto es fantástico! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos!  -

Le preguntaron esa misma noche si podría hacerles la torta de novios y él aceptó de inmediato. Lo que no le dijeron, hasta unos pocos días después, era que querían casarse luego (al parecer no le encontraban sentido a estar comprometidos por mucho tiempo). Steve tenía tres meses para desarrollar un concepto y diseño que fuera bien con ambos.

Además, al parecer Nat había contratado a una vieja amiga como su organizadora de bodas, y era esta amiga quien debería estar llegando en diez minutos. Diez minutos eran suficientes para terminar con la hoja de oro, ¿cierto?

 

~

 

Bucky no había estado en esta parte de Brooklyn desde hacía años. Era cierto que él era un muchacho nacido y criado en Brooklyn, sin embargo, su traje Tom Ford y sus zapatos Gucci le hacían parecer más Upper East Side y lo único que delataba sus raíces era su acento, que se hacía evidente en el mismo momento que abría la boca. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar caminando por estas calles, ya que la mayoría de su clientela no era gente del tipo de Brooklyn, pero Natasha era una vieja amiga y se había sentido más que entusiasmado cuando ella le pidió que le organizara la boda.

No obstante, ahora estaba pasando frente a la pastelería más pequeña del mundo y seriamente cuestionándose el gusto de Natasha. Cuando le preguntó si tenía alguna predilección sobre flores, tortas, bandas o lugares, ella lo dejó todo en sus manos, excepto por la torta, que insistía debía venir de la Pastelería Brooklyn.

Bucky pasó la pastelería, sacó su celular del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y llamó a Nat.

-  ¿Estás 100% segura de que quieres una torta de esta pastelería?   - le preguntó apenas contestó.

-  Sí  - le contestó decidida Nat

-  Porque conozco un par de buenas pastelerías en Manhattan  - Bucky continuó  -  He trabajado con ellas antes y puedo obtener un descuento, son confiables… es improvable que le puedan dar algún tipo de intoxicación a tus invitados…  -

\-  James  - le reprochó Natasha  -  El pastelero es mi amigo y ya nos hemos decidido que mi torta será de allí. Todo lo que necesito de ti es que compartas algunas de tus ideas sobre las paletas de colores y etc. y que se pongan de acuerdo para una degustación  -

La expresión de Bucky cambio a una de malhumor. Natasha era prácticamente la única de sus amigos que lo llamaba James. Él era y siempre había sido Bucky para todo el resto, salvo en el área profesional donde sus clientes siempre se referían a él como James.

-  Bueno  - respondió  - Es tu funeral, quiero decir, boda  -

Suspiró cuando Natasha le colgó y se devolvió a la minúscula y un poco destartalada pastelería. Algunos la llamarían pintoresca (Bucky pensaba que era derechamente insalubre, juzgando por lo descascarado de la pintura en las ventanas y el gastado letrero pintado a mano sobre la puerta. Era probable que uno se pudiese contagiar de hepatitis de un lugar como este).

Bucky se detuvo frente a la vitrina a mirar los productos en exposición. Una de las vitrinas tenía repostería recién horneada y pasteles que se veían crujientes, esponjosos y brillantes por el glaseado. En la otra vitrina había una pequeña sección de tortas de novios, y fue aquí cuando Bucky por fin comenzó a poner atención.

La primera torta era de un color vinoso (Bucky nunca había visto fondant de este color, tan parejo y opaco e intenso como el terciopelo), decorada con hojas de un verde esmeralda y con salpicaduras de dorado. Otra torta un arcoiris de flecos, todos en tonos pasteles perfectos que se unían con tan poco esfuerzo que no se podía saber donde terminaba uno y comenzaba otro. La última torta era más tradicional, con lustroso fondant blanco, sin embargo, estaba cubierta con hermosas mariposas iridiscentes hechas de algodón de azúcar. Todas eran increíblemente hermosas y llenas de creatividad, y de súbito Bucky estaba más que un poco intrigado e interesado en conocer a este misterioso pastelero.

Arreglándose la corbata, Bucky giró la manilla de la puerta y entró a la Pastelería Brooklyn. No había nadie en el mesón, una rápida ojeada convenció a Bucky de que, a pesar de que el frontis se veía un poco mugriento, el lugar no tenía ni siquiera una mancha en el interior. Cada segundo que pasaba, las cosas se iban viendo mejor.

-  ¡Hola!  - llamó

Hubo un ruido en la parte de atrás, parecido a el sonido que hace la pata de una silla cuando se arrastra por el suelo, un pequeño golpe, una estridente maldición y luego apareció alguien. Bucky no estaba preparado para lo que vio. El hombre que salió apresuradamente de la habitación hacia la tienda era pequeño y esquelético, con una clavícula muy prominente bajo el cuello de la camisa azul cielo que estaba usando, con las mangas arremangadas, que dejaban ver delicadas muñecas y largos y delgados dedos cubiertos en hojas de oro. La cara era angulosa y había una mancha de fondant rosado en su pronunciado pómulo. Su pelo era rubio como el trigo, le cubría la frente y tenía azúcar glacé encima. Sin embargo, fueron los ojos los que le quitaron el aliento a Bucky, un azul claro enmarcado con las pestañas oscuras más largas que hubiese visto en un hombre o en una dama. Bucky tendría que estar loco si él no fuese la cosa más linda que hubiese visto.

-  Disculpa por eso  - dijo el hombre, intentando limpiarse las manos en el delantal y fallando de manera miserable. Bucky había esperado que su voz fuese aguda, para nada parecida a la profunda voz que tenía  - Estaba terminando una torta… y perdí la noción del tiempo…  -

-  Está bien  - respondió Bucky mientras comenzaba a sonreír. Los hermosos ojos del hombre, que habían estado fijos en su delantal,  se volvieron rápido hacia él y se entrecerraron un poco al mirar a Bucky, parado en medio de la tienda.

-  Yo… eh… Lo siento, estaba esperando a alguien más  - dijo confundido  -  ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Bucky sonrió de oreja a oreja y extendió su mano.

-  James Buchanan Barnes. Soy el organizador de bodas de Natasha y Sam -

El pequeño hombre se quedó boquiabierto por un segundo antes de controlarse y darle la mano a Bucky.

-  Steve Rogers  - respondió, un poco perplejo  - Lo siento, estaba esperando… -

\-  ¿A una dama?  - Bucky termino la oración por él con una sonrisa  - Sí, me dicen eso mucho. Es lo que sucede cuando no te conformas con los roles de género tradicionales  -

De a poco, una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Steve Rogers y fue como si el sol se asomase desde atrás de una nube, totalmente brillante, cálido y hermoso.

-  Bueno, creo que sé un poco de eso - respondió

La sonrisa de Bucky se alargó. Luego de unos pocos segundos, se dio cuenta de que aun sostenía firmemente la mano de Steve. Recordó que tenía que respirar y lo soltó para tomar la carpeta de cuero que tenía bajo el brazo derecho.

\-  Eh… sí, bueno…  - dijo a prisa, al tiempo que abría el cierre de la carpeta y sacaba un par de recortes -  Nat me pidió que viniera para intercambiar algunas ideas. Todavía no tengo mucho, se podría decir que ella me tiró esto encima  -

-  Sé a lo que te refieres  - le contestó Steve con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba los recortes, poniéndolos entremedio de sus largos dedos con suavidad.

-  ¿Te ha dado alguna idea de qué es lo que quiere?

-  No en realidad  - dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros  - Creo que es feliz con dejarnos a cargo de todo, para ser totalmente honesto -

-  OK  - respondió Bucky, mirando de nuevo a su carpeta  - Bueno, Nat siempre ha sido difícil de descifrar. Estaba pensando en hacerlo todo simple, es decir, no realmente tradicional, sino que… no rimbombante. Elegante, pero… -

-  Sin ser ostentoso  - Steve concluyó por él

-  ¡Exacto!  - Bucky sonrió

-  Veré que puedo hacer con eso  - respondió Steve, mirando los recortes en sus manos. Solo eran fotografías de diferentes formas y estilos de tortas. Steve supo de inmediato que él podía hacer algo mucho mejor.

-  Gracias  - le respondió Bucky con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes  - Me encantó la torta con las mariposas de la vitrina. Son hermosas, tan intrincadas  -

Steve subió la mirada y le mostró una vez más esa sonrisa que es como los rayos del sol.

-  Gracias  - respondió suavemente.

Bucky se recordó otra vez que tenía que respirar.

-  En fin  - dijo Bucky  - ¿Puedo dejarte mi número? En caso de que tengas cualquier cosa que hacerme saber. Podríamos arreglar una degustación para algún día de la próxima semana, tal vez.. -

-  Sí, me parece bien  -

Cinco minutos más tarde, Bucky salió de la Pastelería Brooklyn sintiendo como si estuviese caminando por sobre las nubes.

“Maldita sea, Natasha” pensó. “ No me dijiste que el pastelero era totalmente adorable”.


	2. Capítulo 2

\-  ¿Steve?  -

Peggy se asomó otra vez desde la oficina y tomó en cuenta con sus ojos cafés la figura de Steve, quien estaba inmóvil en medio de la tienda y con la mirada fija en la puerta.

\-  ¿Steve?  - repitió  - ¿está todo bien?  -

Steve parpadeó lentamente, como saliendo de un trance. Eso había sido real, ¿verdad? El hombre que acababa de irse de la pastelería, el de traje elegante y sonrisa resplandeciente, de hermosos ojos y pelo por el que Steve podría feliz pasar sus manos; había sido real, ¿verdad?

\-  Sí, todo…  - logró decir y miró los recortes en su mano. Bueno, por lo menos estos eran reales.

\-  ¿Y?¿llegó la organizadora de bodas o no?  -

\-  Llegó y se fue, creo  - respondió Steve, por fin dándose la vuelta para mirarla. El semblante de Peggy cambio de subito.

\-  ¡Oh, Steve!  exclamó - ¡Por algo siempre te doy un aviso diez minutos antes! Se supone que es para que dejes de hacer lo que estés haciendo y te limpies, para verte relativamente presentable cuando tienes alguna reunión con gente que quiere contratar tus servicios  -

Steve se miró los zapatos salpicados con harina y, avergonzado, se pasó la mano por el pelo, provocando que una pequeña cantidad de blanca azucar glacé cayera al suelo.

\-  Perdí la noción del tiempo  - dijo encogiéndose de brazos - Solo quería terminar las últimas flores  -

La verdad es que Steve estaba tan concentrado en poner hojas de oro en el centro de las rosas que no escuchó la puerta abrirse y se llevó el susto de su vida cuando alguien llamó, cayéndose del banco sobre el que estaba parado. Se pegó fuerte en el codo y esperaba que nadie lo hubiese podido escuchar sus groserías desde la tienda.

Lo que Steve no se había esperado, cuando por fin se arregló y miró hacia arriba, era encontrarse con que la organizadora de bodas que había estado esperando fuese, primero que todo, un hombre, y segundo, posiblemente el hombre más guapo que hubiese visto en la vida. James Barnes era alto con hombros anchos, pelo oscuro y ojos grises azulados que se arrugaban a los lados cuando sonreía, además de un acento característico de Brooklyn tan fuerte que rivalizaba con el suyo. Steve hizo una nota mental de gritarle después a Natasha por no haberle advertido.

\-  Bueno ¿se pusieron de acuerdo para que venga y pruebe algunas tortas?  - preguntó Peggy, mientras acercaba su mano para sacar la mancha de fondant de la mejilla de Steve.

Steve sonrió un poco y agitó una pequeña tarjeta de presentación.

\-  Tengo su número  - respondió -  Me dijo que lo llamara y arregláramos algo para la próxima semana  -

Peggy tomó la tarjeta, leyó el nombre, miró a Steve con detención y se la devolvió.

\-  Bueno,  - dijo como si nada -  solo asegurate de hacerlo. No queremos que se nos escape, ¿o sí?  -

Steve levantó una ceja y maldijo por dentro al rubor que sentía le estaba subiendo por su cuello.

\-   ¿Y a qué demonios te refieres con eso?  - dijo mientras Peggy daba media vuelta y se iba con paso ligero.

 

~

Sam estaba cocinando como de costumbre, siendo el perfecto Dios del Hogar que él era, y Steve estaba sentado a la mesa meciendo una copa muy grande de vino mientras intentaba no pensar en cierto organizador de bodas con grandioso cabello y hermosos ojos. Sam intentaba a propósito no decir nada y lo miraba de vez en cuando por sobre la cocina y una enorme olla llena de chili con carne. Steve estaba agradecido por su silencio, ya que de verdad no quería tener que contar la historia dos veces.

La llave anunció la llegada de Natasha cuando hizo sonar la puerta.

\-   Hola muchachos  - dijo, sacándose la chaqueta y dejando las llaves en el bol en la mesa a la entrada del departamento - ¿Cómo están mis dos hombres favoritos esta noche?  -

\-  ¡Oh! Yo estoy genial - respondió alegre Sam  - Pero creo que Steve tiene algo dándole vueltas en la cabeza  -

Steve alzó la mirada al escuchar su nombre.

\-  ¿Oh?  - preguntó Nat, arqueando sus cejas mientras entraba a la habitación. Besó a Sam en la mejilla y luego alcanzó la botella de vino y una copa  - ¿Qué te está molestando, Stevie?  -

Steve aspiró profundo por la nariz y se sentó derecho en su silla y miró de Nat a Sam y de vuelta.

\-  Hoy conocí al organizador de su boda  -

\-  ¡Oh! ¿Cómo salió todo?  - respondió Nat animada.

\-  Bien, bien  - dijo Steve de manera casual -  Excepto por el par de cosas que olvidaste mencionar  -

\-  Supongo que eso último es lo que le ha estado molestando toda la tarde  - dijo Sam cuando su prometida lo miró.

Un lado de la boca de Natasha se levantó dibujando una breve sonrisa.

\-  ¿Qué cosas, Steve?  -

Steve tomó un gran trago de vino y luego aspiró profundamente.

\-  Que no me advertiste que a) tu organizador de bodas era un hombre y b) que él era…  -

\-  ¿Un alto, misterioso, musculoso y delicioso corte de primera categoría de Brooklyn?  - finalizó Sam por él.

\-  Exacto  - respondió Steve, haciendo ademán de brindar a la salud de Sam -  No estaba para nada preparado para la cantidad de elegancia y hermosura que estaba parada en medio de mi pastelería hoy y yo estaba hecho un desastre. Tenía azúcar en el pelo, glaseado en la cara y los dedos dorados ¡Ni siquiera quiero saber qué pensó de mi!  -

Sam y Nat se miraron y sonrieron.

\-  ¡Probablemente pensó que eras absolutamente adorable!  - respondió Sam con una gran sonrisa mostrando los dientes y Steve sabía que se estaba imaginando el atractivo desastre que Steve Rogers había sido caminando cubierto en basura.

\-  ¡Probablemente pensó que era basura!  - contraatacó Steve -  Y no gracias a ustedes, par de malditos, gracias por avisarme ¡Por la mierda! -

Para este punto, Natasha se estaba riendo y se apoyaba en Sam, quien se cubría la boca con la mano, intentando desesperado no reír.

\-  ¡Oh Dios mío!  - exclamó Nat -  ¡La próxima vez lávate la puta cara, Rogers! ¡A menos que quieras que él te saque el fondant con la lengua!  -

Sam se rió disimuladamente.

\-  Eso podría no ser todo lo que quiera sacarte con la lengua…  - dijo, haciendo que Natasha se doblara de la risa debido a las carcajadas que salieron repentinamente de ella, y fue entonces cuando Sam cedió y se disolvió riendo a su lado.

\-  Los odio  - refunfuñó Steve, acercando la copa de vino a sus labios y sintiendo sus mejillas arder. No obstante, ya estaba sonriendo cuando bajó la copa.

~

\-  Eres una mala persona ¿Por qué soy amigo tuyo?  - dijo Bucky en el teléfono mientras caminaba hacia su casa al día siguiente.

\-  Porque soy maravillosa y me amas  - respondió Natasha con satisfacción.

\-  Totalmente cierto, duquesa, si no te quisiera te juro que te dejaría plantada por no advertirme sobre Steve el Pastelero  -

Bucky casi podía escuchar a Natasha sonreír al otro lado del teléfono.

\-  Estaba segura de que te iba a gustar  -

\-  ¡Ah! Y yo estaba seguro de que me habías enviado allá a propósito porque sabes que tengo la mayor debilidad por rubios de ojos azules  -

\- Pero él es lindo, ¿no? -

Bucky resopló.

\-  Sí, Nat. Era adorable, todo cubierto en azúcar y glaseado, ¿pero, Nat? Mal plan.  -

\-  ¿Por qué es un mal plan?  -

\-  Porque  - Bucky suspiró -  tengo que mantener una relación profesional con él, y no puedo hacer eso si estoy pensando en estar en mis rodillas en frente de ese pequeño cupcake glaseado y en él mirandome hacia abajo con esos enormes ojos celestes ¡Nunca podría terminar nada!  -

Natasha se rió disimuladamente.

\-  No tienes mucho que coordinar con él, James. Lo vas a ver a lo sumo una hora cada dos semanas para “trabajar”. Solo pidele salir  -

\-  Tal vez después de tu matrimonio  - dijo Bucky firme mientras llegaba a la puerta de su departamento y sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo.

\-  James…  -

\-  ¡No puedo, Nat! En serio, si necesito trabajar con él, no puedo estar intentando salir con él al mismo tiempo.

\-  Estoy tan decepcionada de ti  - dijo Natasha con un aire sombrío.

\-  Sí, bueno  - Bucky respondió mientras abría la puerta con la llave  - la vida está llena de decepciones, Princesa, acostumbrate.

~

Bucky no tenía idea de que tan difícil iba a ser intentar NO pensar en Steve Rogers de esa forma.

Había recibido una llamada de una muchacha llamada Peggy, quien al parecer era la socia de Steve y se había puesto de acuerdo para ir a la Pastelería Brooklyn a hacer la degustación. Bucky no había logrado convencer a Natasha o Sam de que lo acompañaran, ambos excusándose diciendo que estaban muy ocupados y que confiaban en que Bucky y Steve elegirían lo mejor.

Así que, Bucky se encontraba una vez más en la pastelería a la semana siguiente, arreglándose el pelo frentes a su reflejo en la vidrio de la vitrina antes de entrar. La pequeña campanilla resonó alegre por sobre la puerta cuando entró. Steve Rogers apareció al instante y Bucky no pudo contener la sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro. Esta vez Steve se había preocupado de estar presentable, lo que fue una pequeña decepción, ya que la apariencia desarreglada de artista le había parecido a Bucky tierna en extremo, pero al mismo tiempo Steve se veía increíblemente adorable con la cara recién lavada y peinado.

\-  ¡Hey!  - Steve lo saludo con una brillante sonrisa.

\-  Hola  - respondió Bucky animado -  Supe que tienes algunas tortas para que pruebe  -

\-  Sí. Es en la parte de atrás, todo listo para ti  -

Steve se dio la media vuelta y pasó por detrás del mesón, Bucky lo siguió de manera automática a la pequeña sala de trabajo. Era prácticamente como cualquier otro taller pastelero en el que había estado antes, pero de alguna forma mucho más agradable. Todo se veía limpio y ordenado, lo que lo sorprendió, ya que Steve parecía ser todo lo contrario.

Las muestras estaban en pequeños platos sobre la mesa que de forma evidente acababa de ser limpiada, cada una de ellas con un tenedor encima. Bucky se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa y reposó su carpeta con cuidado, mirando detenidamente las muestras.

\-  Todas se ven buenas  - divagó mientras sus ojos pasaban por sobre la selección. No era extensa, pero seguramente eso era para mejor, ya que habría menos de donde elegir. Era obvio que Steve ya tenía una idea de qué era lo que le gustaba a sus amigos -  Así que… ¿Cuál debería probar primero?  -

Steve había estado apoyándose en el mesón con sus delgados brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Hoy estaba usando una camisa a cuadrille blanco y azul que hacía resaltar sus ojos y otra vez la tenía arremangada hasta los codos, exhibiendo sus delicadas muñecas y largos dedos. Bucky se esforzó mucho en no pensar en esos dedos y en su destreza.

\-  Yo comenzaría con el que tiene relleno de mantequilla de maní  - respondió Steve, señalando el plato a la derecha, él más cercano a Bucky  - Y tal vez luego seguiría con el de chocolate y menta  -

Bucky levantó las cejas y tomó el tenedor, sumergiendolo en la pegajosa torta. En el preciso instante en que tocó su lengua, Bucky se vio abrumado por la pegajoso dulzor que no era empalagoso con la dosis perfecta de sabor a maní en el paladar. Sus ojos se cerraron de forma involuntaria.

\-  ¡Oh Dios mío… Es delicioso!  - dijo con la boca llena.

Steve le sonrió y su rostro se iluminó.

\-  ¿Tú crees?  - le respondió -  Esa es una de las favoritas de Sam. No suelo incluírla en las degustaciones para matrimonios, pero esta vez hice una excepción  -

\-  Puedo ver porqué  - respondió Bucky, tragando la torta y tomando un poco de agua del vaso que estaba a un lado de los platos. También la de chocolate y menta era espectacular (un bizcocho de chocolate húmedo con un suave relleno de crème de menta que se deshacía en la lengua).

Entre las otras opciones había limón -que era su sabor favorito indiscutible para bodas-, una de vainilla simple con un suave centro de la más exquisita crema batida, y luego la especialidad de la Pastelería Brooklyn: una torta de bizcocho de frutilla rosado claro con un suave relleno de crème de frutilla (sabía a verano y amor).

\-  Todos son solo tan…increíbles  - dijo con un segundo bocado de la torta de limón.

\-  ¿Cómo lo lograste? Por lo general siempre tengo un claro favorito, pero ahora no puedo elegir uno  -

Steve se miró los pies avergonzado y sus mejillas se volvieron del mismo color que el de la torta de frutilla mientras se mecía incómodo con orgullo.

\-  Bueno… Hay uno que aun no haz probado  - murmuró, sus ojos azules se levantaron lentamente para quedar fijos en la cara de Bucky. Bucky tragó rápido su torta.

\-  ¿Sí?  -

Steve sonrió, se levantó del mesón y subió uno solo de sus delgados dedos.

\-  Solo dame un segundo  -

Los ojos de Bucky siguieron a Steve mientra este se desplazaba hasta el gran refrigerador y lo abría, sacando ahora otro pequeño plato.

\-  ¿Qué es eso?  - Bucky indagó

\-   Algo nuevo en lo que he estado trabajando  - respondió Steve, llevando el plato a la mesa y sacando la envoltura de plástico que lo cubría. Tomó un tenedor limpio de una cajonera y hundió el tenedor en la modesta torta y pusó un pedazo en él antes de inclinarse por sobre la mesa y sostener el tenedor frente a los labios de Bucky.

La tierra se detuvo por un momento. Steve, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su orgullosa sonrisa, encaramado al borde de la mesa e inclinándose sobre ella. Bucky podía ver su clavícula bajo la apertura de la camisa, tan frágil bajo esa piel de porcelana. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia la cara de Steve, los ojos azules mirándolo con un deje de picardía mientras sostenía el tenedor con torta. Lento, Bucky se inclinó hacia adelante y abríos su boca, permitiendo que Steve pusiera el bocado con delicadeza entre sus labios.

El sabor, cuando lo sintió en su boca, era casi orgásmico. Era de maracuyá, era fuerte y ácido en contraste con el suave bizcocho de vainilla y el suave crème. Bucky gimió fuerte y cerró sus ojos, saboreando la explosión de sabores en su boca mientras comía.

\-  ¡Oh mierda! Qué rico…  - dijo en un suspiro.

\-  ¿Te gusta?  - Steve le respondió despacio.

\-  Mmmm…  - le confirmó Bucky, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Steve lo estaba mirando con la boca un poco abierta, más cerca de lo que había estado antes. Era hermoso, delicado como la porcelana y es posible que Bucky haya dejado de respirar durante un segundo o dos, porque habría sido tan fácil acercarse solo un poco más, acortar el espacio entre sus labios y besar esa prominente clavícula que se asomaba bajo la camisa…

\-  ¿Está duro?  -

Bucky se sobresaltó, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una calmada voz con parco acento inglés. Steve se enderezó abruptamente y su sonrojo comenzó a bajar por su cuello y a extenderse por sobre el pequeño pedazo de piel que se podía ver bajo la camisa mientras se alejó con rapidez de la mesa y se retiró a una esquina. Los ojos de Bucky volaron hacia la mujer que estaba parada en la entrada. Peggy Carter, asumió.

\-  ¿Perdón?  - logró decir casi carraspeando, pidiéndole al cielo que hubiese escuchado mal, porque, mierda, puede ser que quizás haya estado un poquito demasiado excitado para lo que debería haber estado por causa del pequeñito pastelero rubio y sus hermosas facciones.

\-  Me refiero a la torta,  - aclaró la mujer -   ¿Ha sido muy duro tomar la decisión?  -

\-  ¡Oh!  - exclamó Bucky. Un poco avergonzado, se enderezó en la silla y se estiró el cuello de la camisa -  Eh… bueno, lo era hasta que probé el de crème de maracuyá. Creo que ese es el ganador  -

Peggy le sonrió y su cara se iluminó.

\-  ¡Excelente!  - exclamó feliz  - Steve ha estado trabajando arduamente para crearlo. Creo que eres el primero en probarlo  -

\-  Genial  - logró decir Bucky con su compostura regresando rápidamente. Steve estaba ocupado con algo en la mesa de trabajo, dándole la espalda.

\-  A Sam y Nat les va a encantar. Hagamos ese  - Steve se dio la vuelta y lo quedó mirando de frente, un poco menos rojo que hacía unos minutos. Le dio a Bucky una pequeña sonrisa.

\-  OK  - dijo -  ¿Tienes pensada alguna paleta de colores o idea?  -

\-  Eh… no. No aun. Es decir, creo que vamos a hacer algo con verde, porque es el color que mejor complementa a Natasha, pero aun no estoy seguro de los tonos  -

\-  Está bien  - respondió Steve suavemente, encogiendo sus flacos hombros -  Solo hazme saber cuando tengas algo  -

\-  Lo voy a hacer  - le sonrió Bucky.

Al salir de la Pastelería Brooklyn unos pocos minutos después, Bucky se permitió maldecir a viva voz, asustando a una anciana que estaba pasando a su lado. Lo último que necesitaba era desarrollar una fuerte atracción sexual hacia este lindo y pequeño pastelero ¡Era tan poco profesional! Estaba peleando una batalla perdida.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento la demora! Ya saben, navidad. ~ Solitude

Steve había decidido actuar como si nada hubiese pasado y mientras medía de manera agresiva la mantequilla y el azúcar para confeccionar una nueva torta de novios, Peggy lo miraba con una gran sonrisa desde el umbral de la puerta.

\-  Eso no fue muy chistoso  - le dijo molesto.

\-  ¡Oh, vamos, Steve!  - le respondió Peggy riendo un poco -  Fue chistosísimo. Estoy dispuesta a apostar mi receta super secreta de hojaldre a que él estaba completamente duro bajo la mesa. O sea ¿Acaso no viste como te miraba?

Steve frunció el ceño, era evidente que se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que James Barnes lo estaba mirado. Y era precisamente esto lo que lo tenía tan molesto.

Había decidido darle una buena impresión al guapísimo organizador de bodas de Natasha y Sam y había pasado un buen rato arreglándose para su reunión. Se había lavado la cara y peinado, había cambiado su camisa cubierta en harina por una limpia y se había esforzado en guardar todos los implementos de cocina para así no sentirse tentado a trabajar en detalles mientras esperaba.

James Barnes llegó puntual, vistiendo una vez más un traje impecable y a Steve de inmediato se le llenó el estómago de mariposas gracias a su pronunciada mandíbula y a esa sonrisa, tan devastadora como encantadora. De ahí en adelante el revoloteo solo se intensificó más, ya que Steve no podía apartar sus ojos de los carnosos labios de James y en la forma en la que se cerraban alrededor de cada bocado una vez hubiese probado las muestras que Steve había dispuesto.Tuvo que recordarse más de una vez que debía respirar.

Nunca antes había recibido Steve halagos tan entusiastas por sus habilidades, todos estaban de acuerdo con que sus tortas eran muy buenas, pero nada nunca hizo que su corazón se llenara tanto de alegría como la forma en la que James resplandecía cuando le dijo qué tan deliciosos le parecían cada bocado que probaba; el que se repitiese con tantas ansias. Todo esto alimentó mucho la autoestima de Steve y él sabía que se había sonrojado de orgullo.

Sin embargo, la razón por la que estaba tan enojado con Peggy era porque, después de todo, ella había destruído el momento.

Steve se había tenido la confianza suficiente como para darle a probar a James su nueva creación y decidió disfrutar el momento por completo al poner personalmente el tenedor entre esos labios pecaminosos. Es posible que este haya sido el momento más erótico en la vida de Steve Rogers: sin voluntad, los ojos de James se cerraron; las largas pestañas oscuras sobre su piel; el suave gemido que escapó desde su garganta; la forma en que su aliento pareció quedar atrapado en su pecho. Steve sintió como su cuerpo se movía hacia adelante, guardando cada momento en la memoria hasta que James abrió los ojos y lo miró directo a los suyos, solo para luego dejarlos caer a su boca, su garganta, su cuello. Había una pequeña mancha de crème de maracuyá sobre su labio, y lo único que Steve quería era cruzar el espacio que los separaba y lamerla de su piel. Es probable que James le hubiese dejado hacerlo, ya que estaba mirando a Steve como si fuese el dulce más delicioso del lugar, su lengua mojando su labio inferior…

Y entonces, Peggy Carter, en un gran despliegue de sabiduría, había salido con esa oración. El momento quedó destruido de manera irreparable y Steve se había alejado amorrado, sintiendo sus pantalones un poco muy apretados y su cuerpo muy caliente.

\-  Sí, de hecho, pude haber tenido la oportunidad de acostarme con alguien, para variar un poco las cosas, si tu no hubieses dicho eso  - se quejó, prendiendo la batidora en la pared.

\-  ¡Oh! ¡No seas tan melodramático, Steve!  -Peggy exclamó exasperada -  De todas formas es insalubre tirar en la cocina. Además, te tiene ganas. No es como si no fueses a tener otra oportunidad de saltarle encima  -

\-  Espero que no  - se quejó mientras Peggy se daba la vuelta y se marchaba. Prendió la batidora accionando el interruptor y esta comenzó a hacer ruido mientras mezclaba la harina con la mantequilla.

\-  ¡Y usa una maldita máscara cuando peses la harina!  - le gritó por sobre el hombro -  ¡No te voy a llevar a Urgencias de nuevo por inhalarla por accidente como un idiota!  -

\-  ¡Sí, jefa!  - le gritó Steve de vuelta, prácticamente golpeando el interruptor de la batidora para apagarla.

Adoraba a Peggy, pero aveces lo sacaba de quicio.

~

Bucky estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

Ya llevaba una hora con la novia y la madre discutiendo sobre los colores para los vestidos de las damas de honor, mientras dos adolescentes colorinas las miraban horrorizadas. Era posible que esta fuera la única parte de organizar bodas que Bucky odiara. Algunas mujeres se transformaban en demonios, otras pasaban desapercibidas y miraban el suelo mientras sus madres decidían todo con mano de hierro, no obstante, a veces terminaba con ambos casos: la novia controladora y la madre controladora. En este preciso instante, estaban peleando sobre cuál color les sentaría mejor a las adolescentes, y en la opinión de Bucky ambos colores eran fatales, pero todas estaban decididas en el rosado.

Bucky se apretó el puente de la nariz y se levantó, abriéndose paso entre las dos mujeres a pie de guerra.

\-  ¿Qué tal  - dijo hablando por sobre las dos -  si vamos del fucsia al rosa? Ambos son bellos, pero pienso que el rosa iría mejor con la complexión de las chicas ¿no creen?  -

Las mellizas lo miraron con gratitud infinita mientras la novia hacia un sonido de triunfo y su madre le daba una mirada fulminante. A Bucky ya no le importaba un carajo. Envió a las asistentes del local a buscar las tallas correctas y llevó a las chicas a los vestidores justo cuando su teléfono, que estaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sonó. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que leía la pantalla y alejándose del grupo nupcial, contestó la llamada.

\-  Hola, Duquesa ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?  -

\-  No mucho, solo llamaba para ponernos al día ¿En qué andas?  -

\-  Bueno  - dijo, echando una rápida mirada a las mujeres que aun seguían discutiendo -  Acabo de romper una pelea de una hora sobre si los vestidos de las damas de honor deberían ser fucsia o rosa. En lo personal, creo que debieron haber elegido verde pistacho, pero ya que eso nunca va a pasar, por lo menos logré convencerlas de que el rosa es mucho mejor. El fucsia debería estar reservado solo para mujeres con hermosa piel oscura, casi ébano… no para colorinas tan pálidas como un trasero.  -

\-  ¡Auch!  - respondió Natasha -  Suena divertido  -

\-  Absolutamente  -

\-  ¿Ya elegiste mi torta?  -

\-  Sabes que sí  - respondió con una gran sonrisa -  Definitivamente tienes un gran gusto en pasteleros, esas muestras estaban deliciosas  -

\-  La pregunta es, James ¿tienes TU un gran gusto en pasteleros?  - dijo Natasha, arrastrando las palabras.

Bucky gruñó y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

\-  ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto, Nat!  -

\-  ¡Oh, vamos!  - respondió ella -  ¡Te gusta! ¡Sé que te gusta, ya lo admitiste! ¿Qué daño te puede hacer una misera cita?  -

Él pegó un suspiro suave. Con toda honestidad, una sola cita con Steve Rogers no le haría ningún mal, salvo que Bucky no querría tener solo una cita. Él querría varias y luego querría llevar a Steve a su casa, despertar abrazando su pequeño cuerpo, hacerle desayuno en la mañana. Todo esto sería fenomenal, excepto porque Bucky estaría pensando en hacer todo eso mientras intentase trabajar, y por experiencia sabe que es una mala idea mezclar los negocios con el placer.

Bucky se paseó por la sala de espera y hojeo distraídamente unos flyers que estaban en la mesita de café. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención, lo sacó del montón y lo observó con detención.

\-  Natasha, voy a tener que llamarte después  - dijo.

\-  James, deja de rehuir de… -

\-  No estoy rehuyendo de nada  - respondió animado Bucky -  Solo, ya sabes, tengo una boda que organizar. ¡Adios, Princesa!  -

Cortó la llamada mientras Natasha protestaba y miró fijo al flyer en su mano. De súbito, la idea más genial sobre la torta de novios para Natasha y Sam vino a él.

~

Steve estaba absorto en su propio mundo, cubierto, una vez más, de pies a cabeza en azúcar glacé, mientras extendía una gran cantidad de fondant para cubrir el gran nivel inferior de la torta. Era tranquilizante, la repetitividad de estirar, girar, estirar, dar vuelta, estirar otra vez, detenerse un momento para espolvorear la mesada con azucar glacé de vez en cuando y continuar. Le gustaba, le daba a su mente un descanso de toda la basura que solía pasar por ella.

La campana de la entrada sonó alegre y Steve frunció el ceño y dejando el rodillo en la mesada, se dirigió a la puerta del taller.

\-  Hey…  -

James Barnes se encontraba frente al mesón, viéndose tan guapo como el día anterior y con una amplia sonrisa.

Steve perdió el aliento de la sorpresa.

\-  Hola…  - logró decir -  No te esperaba  -

\-  Lo siento, es que estaba con otro cliente y encontré algo que me dió una buena idea para la torta ¿Te importa si entro?  -

\-  No, pasa  - respondió Steve retrocediendo para dejar pasar a James -  lo que si, esta un poco desastroso… Hay fondant por todas partes....  -

\-  No te preocupes  -

James le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras buscaba un lugar en la mesada que no estuviese cubierto de azúcar y puso allí su infaltable carpeta, la abrió y sacó un flyer un poco arrugado. Se volvió hacia Steve emocionado.

\-  OK, entonces ¿Sabías que Natasha es rusa y que su apellido cuando no está castellanizado es Romanova? Bueno, siempre hemos bromeado con que ella es de la realeza rusa y hoy cuando vi esto pensé: ‘¿qué podría ser más perfecto para nuestra princesa rusa, eh?’  -

Steve tomó el flyer y lo observó con detención, tenía publicidad sobre el museo Walters Art Museum de Baltimore, algo bastante peculiar para encontrar en Nueva York, sin embargo esto no era lo que lo hacía interesante. Lo interesante era que la fotografía en el centro mostraba una de las exhibiciones principales. Steve subió la mirada hacia James, sonriendo lentamente.

\-  Un huevo de Fabergé  -

El labio inferior de James se enganchó un poco en sus dientes mientras sonreía de vuelta.

\-  Perfecto, ¿verdad?  -

Steve asintió, de un momento a otro estaba lleno de ideas. Rápidamente, devolvió el flyer, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal y sacó una pequeña croquera y lápiz que mantenía allí. Apresurado, limpio una pequeña superficie y abrió la croquera en la mesa de trabajo.

\-  Dijimos elegante, pero sin ser ostentoso, ¿verdad?  -

\-  Sí  - respondió James, poniéndose tras uno de los hombros de Steve y mirando hacia abajo mientras Steve se puso a hacer unos croquis de algunas ideas.

\-  Vamos a necesitar algunos niveles…  - murmuró Steve moviendo el lápiz sin presionar demasiado sobre la hoja - … tal vez tres… y arriba pondremos… una pequeña base… y pondremos el huevo ahí…  -

\-  Sé que dije verde, pero… ahora estaba pensando que ¿quizás azul?  - dijo James -  Nada demasiado brillante o profundo, más como ¿el azul de un huevo de pato?  -

Steve asintió e hizo una nota en la página cerca del dibujo.

\-  ¿Puedo quedarme con el flyer como referencia?   -

\-  Claro que puedes, Steve. -

Steve soltó el lápiz y lo miró sonriendo

\-  James, esta es la mejor idea. Es perfecta para Natasha y a Sam le va a encantar también  -

James lo observó por un segundo, con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia un lado.

\-  Bucky  - dijo luego de un rato.

\-  ¿Perdón?  -

\-  Llámame Bucky.  - repitió -  Solo clientes y Nat me llaman James  .

\-  Oh  - dijo Steve con la voz baja. De hecho Bucky le quedaba mucho mejor que James -  OK  -

Se miraron a los ojos, aun sonriendo y Steve podía sentir como una vez más su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido. En verdad no era bueno para una persona con un soplo en el corazón tener el pulso tan acelerado (su corazón podía literalmente saltarse un latido, y cuando Bucky estaba cerca sentía que se saltaba varios).

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando Bucky acercó su mano para arreglar con el dedo indice un mechón de pelo que se había soltado. Una pequeña cantidad de azúcar glacé cayó al suelo.

\-  Tenías algo en el pelo  - dijo Bucky con calma. Su mano se quedó allí un momento antes de bajar.

\-  Gracias  - dijo Steve en un suspiro. Por lo menos todavía respiraba, aunque casi no.

El aire de la habitación cambió, se sentía demasiado envolvente, demasiado cálido, y Bucky lo estaba mirando de nuevo, sus ojos grises azulados pasando por toda la cara de Steve. Bucky abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró apretándola, como si lo hubiese pensado mejor y cambiado de parecer. A cambio, dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de Steve.

\-  Debería dejarte trabajar  - dijo tomando su carpeta de la mesa y dándole una sonrisa desenfadada y encantadora -  Fue realmente bueno verte de nuevo, Stevie  -

Steve sintió que resplandecía por el sobrenombre.

\-  A ti también, Bucky  - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa -  Te avisaré cuando tenga mejores diseños para mostrate  -

Bucky se detuvo en el umbral y se dio la vuelta, echándole un vistazo de pies a cabeza a Steve.

\-  En verdad lo espero  - murmuró antes de sonreír de forma pícara y continuar con su camino.

Steve se quedó solo, sujetándose firme a la mesa de trabajo y respirando con dificultad. Con toda seguridad eso había ocurrido, era definitivo que Bucky Barnes le había echado un vistazo.

Le tomó unos momentos calmarse y volver a pensar. Tomó su croquera y material de referencia y los alejó del azúcar. Como era usual, iba a necesitar la ayuda de Peggy con esto.


	4. Capítulo 4

Tal vez Steve no hubiese podido salir de la escuela de pastelería si no hubiese conocido Peggy. Nunca había tenido un salud muy buena, nació con varias discapacidades físicas y desarrolló muchas enfermedades a medida que fue creciendo. Una de las cosas que a diario hacían de su vida algo difícil era el hecho de que Steve era daltónico y sufría de deuteranopía (no podía distinguir los colores rojos y verdes de otros). Esta era una de las cosas que en realidad no quería que mucha gente supiera, algo que intentaba esconder, a pesar de que en verdad le impedía hacer muchas cosas que el resto daba por sentado. El mundo que Steve percibía tenía muchas tonalidades de blanco, café y azul y esto era lo único que conocía.

Una de las peores partes, por lo menos para Steve, era que él siempre había tenido un gran talento artístico, aunque con frecuencia sus dibujos recibían muchos elogios, también le habían dicho que sus elecciones de color eran mejores para el surrealismo. No se había dado cuenta de que la piel no era de un tono sepia y que el color que había usado no era color piel sino que carmesí. Steve se había sentido miserable al tener que contentarse con utilizar grafitos, asique luego de aceptar que nunca podría ser un artista convencional decidió seguir a su segundo amor.

Cuando era niño, Steve había pasado muchas tardes en casa enfermo y sin ir al colegio, aburrido hasta decir basta y horneando pasteles con su abuela mientras su madre hacía sus turnos en el hospital.

Su abuela le había enseñado sus mejores recetas y el momento favorito de Steve era cuando ponía el glaseado en las tortas con una manga. Pronto, hacer pasteles se volvió una de las nuevas obsesiones de Steve Rogers y practicaba tan seguido como le era posible, ya que el ser daltónico no importaba mucho en esta disciplina. Steve pensó esto hasta que entró a la escuela de pastelería y descubrió que, de hecho, los colores eran una parte integral de todo el proceso.

Peggy se dio cuenta de la problema de Steve en su segunda semana de clases, mientras compartían el mismo espacio de trabajo y rompían huevos para hacer crema pastelera. Steve le había preguntado si una de las yemas era de un café diferente al de las otras, Peggy levantó una ceja y le dijo que era naranja, mientras el resto eran amarillas. Steve se miró los zapatos avergonzado, pero Peggy nunca se burló de él.

En cambio, le ayudó a crear un método para distinguir los diferentes colores usando los tonos que sí podía ver. Juntos habían marcado y etiquetado de manera muy clara todas las anilinas de Steve y las habían clasificado de manera que le fuese fácil encontrar el tono que necesitase. Peggy había pasado muchas noches interminables junto a Steve, paletas de colores, bols e imágenes de referencia para que Steve aprendiera la diferencia entre el verde hoja y el verde pasto, a pesar de no poder discernir el color verde para nada. Por estos días, Steve era un experto en ver todo en diferentes tonos de azul y café y reconocer que algo debía ser rosado o verde o rojo.

No obstante, Steve no estaba muy seguro de qué era “azul huevo de pato” (el color que Bucky había sugerido para la torta de novios de Natasha), y por ende, tenía que confiar en la excelente visión a color de Peggy Carter para que le ayudara a encontrar y mezclar el color preciso que necesitaba. Como era usual, ella estaba en la oficina, ya que era la mejor de los dos en cuanto a la administración. Steve tocó a la puerta abierta con suavidad con los recortes en su mano.

\-  ¿Tienes un minuto?  -

\-  ¿Para ti, Steve? Siempre  -

Él le sonrió.

\-  Bucky Barnes vino hace poco…  -

\-  ¿Oh, en serio?  - lo interrumpió, sonriendo malévolamente -  ¿Vino por más de tu crème de maracuyá?  -

Steve resopló y negó con la cabeza.

\-  No, pero tenía algunas ideas sobre la torta de novios de Nat y Sam  -

\-  ¡Oh!  - respondió, poniéndose seria de inmediato, se desplazó un poco hacia atrás en la silla con rueditas y alzó su mano para tomar la croquera que Steve sostenía firme.

Le explicó la idea del huevo de Fabergé de Romanov puesto en la parte superior de la torta azul huevo de pato de tres niveles y Peggy imprimió de inmediato unas cuantas paletas de colores con cada azul descrito como “huevo de pato” y ambos se sumergieron de inmediato a estudiarlos. La fina habilidad de Steve de encontrar las ínfimas diferencias entre los tonos comenzó a trabajar, hasta que encontraron el color perfecto.

Steve tenía que admitir que estaba emocionado por toda la aventura que esta torta significaba y que la idea de Bucky no era nada más que la de un genio. Se preguntó cómo un tipo como él, de entre todas las cosas, había terminado en el negocio de la organización de bodas. Bucky Barnes era la epítome de masculinidad (una quijada fuerte, el mentón partido, hombros anchos, y según lo que Steve podía solo adivinar, un cuerpo para matar bajo esos trajes hechos a la medida que debían costar más de lo que Steve ganaba en un mes). Se veía muy bien arreglado y exitoso, para nada el tipo de persona que pasaría sus días a propósito entre muestras de género, menús, elecciones de manteles, tarjetas con nombres para los invitados y vestidos de boda.

Quería saber más sobre él. Steve no quería contentarse con solo intentar no babearse cada vez que el tipo venía de pasada a la pastelería: quería conocerlo, saber más que su nombre y su ocupación. Y entonces recordó quien era: un pastelero delgaducho que pasaba sus días cubierto en harina y glaseado y que estaba plagado de mil y un problemas de salud. A pesar de los efímeros momentos que pasaban juntos, Steve estaba seguro de que Bucky Barnes jamás podría tener un interes genuino en Steve Rogers.

~

Las sesiones de entrenamiento con Clint obedecían más a la fuerza de la costumbre que ser algo que disfrutase en particular. Llevaban yendo juntos al gimnasio desde hacía años y Bucky utilizaba estas oportunidades para quemar las calorías extra que consumía todas las semanas solo en muestras de tortas de novios, y para molestar a Clint con los detalles de su caótica vida amorosa.

No había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en Steve Rogers, el pequeñísimo pastelero encargado de confeccionar la torta de novios de Natasha. Cuando Bucky lo vio por primera vez había pensado que Steve era adorable, todo cubierto en azúcar y glaseado, un reluciente desastre de ojos azules. Y luego fue a la degustación y su pequeñísimo enamoramiento se disparó hasta el cielo.

El tipo era un genio de la pastelería, en serio, era posible que las muestras que Steve le había ofrecido fueran las mejores que hubiese probado en la vida, en especial la mezcla de vainilla y maracuyá que Steve le había dado de comer en la boca con esos largos dedos hermosamente envueltos alrededor del tenedor. La cantidad de veces que se había imaginado succionando lentamente crème de maracuyá de esos dedos para ver los hermosos ojos de Steve cerrándose y el hueco de su clavícula agitándose de manera delicada mientras él tragase… bueno, basta con decir que el soñar despierto estaba comenzando a afectar en serio sus días de trabajo.

Estaba atacando sin tregua a uno de los sacos de arena en el gimnasio, intentando deshacerse un poco de su frustración sexual mientras hablaba con Clint, quien estaba levantando mancuernas a su lado. O más bien, le estaba hablando a Clint, ya que en realidad Clint no le estaba respondiendo. De hecho, parecía que no le estaba poniendo atención para nada...

\-  ¡Oye, Barton!  -

Clint no lo miró. No se detuvo, ni pestañeó, ni siquiera dio alguna señal de haber escuchado a Bucky hablar. El bastardo había apagado sus audífonos. Frunciendo el ceño, Bucky tomó su botella de agua y se la lanzó a su compañero de gimnasio.

\-  ¡OYE!  - gritó Clint indignado cuando la botella rebotó en su pecho. Dejó caer las mancuernas y sus manos volaron hacia sus orejas para volver a subir el volumen de sus audífonos e hizo una mueca una vez que los sonidos inundaron sus orejas -  ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?  -

\-  ¡Porque llevo aquí más de diez minutos abriendote mi corazón como un imbécil y tú tenías tus audífonos apagados!

Clint puso los ojos en blanco, recogió la botella de Bucky y tomó un trago antes de devolverla.

\-  Es porque pasamos por esto mismo muy seguido, Barnes. Conoces a un tipo, el tipo es lindo, te gusta, te apegas demasiado y luego el tipo te rompe el corazón. Cada. Vez. No puedo seguir aquí escuchándote hablar sin parar, para luego de dos semanas tenerte llorando en mi hombro.

Bucky hizo una mueca y golpeó con fuerza el saco de arena con la izquierda.

\-  ¡Bah! muchas gracias, amigo  - gruñó Bucky.

\-  ¡Cuando quieras!  - le respondió animado Barton -  Eres un buen tipo, Barnes. El problema es que tiendes a mostrar todo lo que sientes y gracias a eso después te traicionan  -

\-  Bueno, pero eso no es realmente mi culpa  - protestó Bucky -  No puedo evitar ser un romantico empedernido  -

Clint suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Se inclinó para recoger otra vez sus mancuernas.

\-  Bueno, bueno… ¿Quien es esta vez?  -

\-  Solo un delgado pastelero de Brooklyn  -

\-  ¿Dijiste pastelero o arquero?  - preguntó Clint con el ceño fruncido.

\-  Lo primero, ¿por qué?  -

\-  Porque ninguno de los dos suena como de tu tipo, aunque podría imaginarte saliendo con un jugador de fútbol. Pero ¿un pastelero?  -

Buck se encogió de hombros y se concentró en golpear de nuevo al saco de arena.

\-  Es amigo de Nat… él le hará la torta  -

\-  ¡Oh!  - dijo Clint como si eso explicase todo -  Un flaquito que hace tortas… definitivamente no es tu típico tipo  -

Bucky sonreía mientras continuaba boxeando.

\-  Tiene un algo adorable… estos grandes ojos azules, pestañas largas y esa pequeña sonrisa realmente dulce Y sus manos… oh Dios, Barton… las cosas que quiero que esas manos me hagan…  -

\-  ¡No, Barnes! ¡Por favor, sin detalles!  -

\-  No iba a dártelos.  - insistió -  Pero además es este pequeñísimo Dios de las Tortas… sus pasteles son deliciosos, en serio… y la decoración es solo perfecta. Él es simplemente tan lindo  -

Clint le levantó una ceja.

\-  Steve, el pequeño Dios de la Tortas. Claro. Y no estás saliendo con él porque…  -

\-  Soy un cobarde  -

\-  Ya me lo imaginaba  - respondió Clint -  En serio, Barnes, haznos a todos un favor: invitalo a salir por unos tragos y chúpaselo.  -

Por supuesto, Clint había dicho la última parte justo cuando un levantador de pesas bastante gigante pasaba por el lado. Los ojos del tipo se abrieron grandes y miro desde Bucky hasta Clint y luego de vuelta, sin estar muy seguro de a quién iba dirigido el comentario.

\-  No a ti, cariño  - le aseguró Bucky -  No eres mi tipo  -

El gigante levantador de pesas asintió lento y confundido con la cabeza antes de continuar con su camino, mientras Clint intentaba acallar su risa mordiéndose la parte interna de su muñeca.

Bucky sonrió mostrando los dientes y suspiró  -  Eres un pendejo  - y Clint solo se rió más fuerte, asintiendo con la cabeza. Con los años había aprendido bastante bien a maldecir en lenguaje de señas (un sorprendente beneficio de que su amigo perdiera el 80% de su audición). Sin embargo, Clint tenía un punto. Bucky estaba utilizando el trabajo como excusa para no invitar a salir a Steve el Pastelero, y con toda sinceridad, él solo estaba un poco asustado de ponerse a merced de quien pudiese ser el último hombre decente que queda en Nueva York. Solo lo tenía que intentar, solo ir a la pastelería en la mañana e invitarlo a salir.

Sí. Definitivamente.


	5. Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente Bucky sí se apareció por la Pastelería Brooklyn, sin embargo, pasó cerca de treinta minutos caminando de aquí para allá en la vereda justo al lado de esta, intentando calmarse y no salir huyendo.

De verdad quería invitar a Steve a una cita, el problema es que no estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerlo. Hay una razón por la que seguía saliendo con el tipo equivocado de hombre cada vez que salia con alguien: tan simple como que pensaba no merecer a alguien mejor. Steve Rogers era la persona más linda que Bucky había visto en su vida, era dulce y Bucky ya estaba mucho más prendado de lo que debía luego de la degustación. Solo tenía que ir e invitarlo a salir.

Luego de un rato, inhaló hondo y entró en la pastelería a través de la puerta abierta. Esta vez habían clientes, bastantes de hecho, sacando pan recién horneado que estaba en las estanterías del fondo, comprando pastes y profiteroles. Los niños pequeños estaban salivándose mientras miraba unos pequeños cupcakes con hermosas decoraciones que solo podían ser obra de Steve. Bucky se encaramó en la repisa de la ventana y observó a Steve y Peggy trabajar.

Steve era tan bueno con los niños. Cuando le pedían un pastel, él los miraba directo a los ojos, les sonreía y les dejaba elegir el pastelito exacto que querían antes de ponerlo en bolsas pequeñas de papel y hacerles un pequeño dibujo. El observarlo le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, en especial cuando le metió dos pastelitos en la bolsa a una señora que le decía apenada a su hija de tres años que no tenía suficiente para comprarle un cupcake. Además, se dió cuenta de que Steve le metió media docena de panecillos sin que se diera cuenta: El chico tenía un corazón de oro.

Cuando al fin la ola de clientes de la mañana había disminuido, Peggy se hizo cargo de los últimos clientes y Steve se quedó arreglando las bandejas con productos en el mesón. Por fin, Bucky se le acercó con su corazón golpeándole muy fuerte el pecho.

\-  ¡Hola, Steve!  -

Bucky sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban mientras Steve levantaba la mirada, en su cara primero hubo sorpresa y luego la sonrisa más hermosa y feliz que le había visto.

\-  ¡Bucky!  - exclamó -  ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  -

\-  Pasaba por el vecindario  - respondió Bucky, lo que era una completa mentira -  y pensé en venir a saludar  -

Steve bajó la mirada por un segundo y luego lo volvió a mirar a través de sus pestañas con una alegre sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara. Bucky se había olvidado otra vez de respirar.

\-  Hola…  -

\-  Hola…  -

Bucky sentía como su sonrisa crecía, tal vez invitar a Steve a salir iba a ser más sencillo de lo que había pensado. Abrió la boca para hacer la pregunta por la que había venido y entonces alguien comenzó a gritar afuera. Se detuvo y miró por sobre su hombro justo a tiempo para ver a una muchacha horrorizada corriendo con tacones y pasando frente a la pastelería, mirando por sobre su hombro hacia atrás. Unos pocos segundos después, dos hombres pasaron frente a la pastelería, gritando obscenidades obviamente dirigidas a ella. La niña no se veía de más de dieciséis y a Bucky se le pusieron los pelos de punta… se veía tan asustada y estaba simplemente mal perseguir a una niña por la calle gritándole obscenidades sexuales. Tomó un paso hacia la puerta, pero se tropezó cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una sombra con la forma de Steve lo pasó y salió hacia la calle. Para cuando Bucky había llegado hasta la puerta, Steve tenía los puños levantados hacia los dos hombres que se habían detenido y volteado y que ahora miraban al pequeño y delgado pastelero como si lo fueran a reventar.   
Bucky solo podía mirar mientras sentía sus pies golpeando el pavimento a medida que corría. Steve esquivaba el primer puñetazo y lograba conectar un codo en el estomago de alguien y luego una de sus huesudas rodillas antes de que un fuerte puñetazo conectara justo en medio de su cara y le rompiera el labio, botándolo al suelo.

Para cuando Bucky por fin llegó hasta Steve solo veía rojo. Ya estaba enojado con los hombres por acosar a la aterrorizada adolescente, sin embargo, ahora que había visto al pequeño Stevie en el suelo con la cara ensangrentada estaba furioso.

\-  ¡Oye!  - gritó -  ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?  -

Los hombre dejaron de mirar a Steve, quien estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo, miraron a Bucky y se sonrieron al ver lo bien vestido y arreglado que estaba. Bucky sabía que se veía como una victoria fácil, no tenían idea de cuan equivocados estaban.

El primer puñetazo resultó en una muñeca rota cuando Bucky atrapó el puño y lo torció con rencor (pudo escuchar los hueso sonar). El tipo gruñó y se retorció de dolor, pero Bucky no le dió oportunidad de recuperarse al golpearlo con una rodilla en la ingle, haciendo que cayera al suelo como una piedra.

Se voltió hacia el segundo sujeto, quien se abalanzó contra él con un gruñido. Bucky evadió el puñetazo, con su codo derecho lo golpeó a un lado de la mandíbula y subió su codo izquierdo para pegarle en el mentón antes de agarrarlo de la nuca y moverlo hacia adelante pegandole entremedio de los omoplatos con la palma de su mano libre.

\-  ¿Terminaron?  - preguntó Bucky de manera amenazante -  ¿O quieren un poco más? -

Mudos y mirando a Bucky con terror, ambos hombres se levantaron del suelo y salieron corriendo por sus vidas.

Bucky apenas sí había perdido el aliento, calmado y tranquilo hasta que se dió la vuelta y vio a Steve de nuevo de pie con los puños apretados, sangre en la boca, balanceándose inestable y con los ojos un poco desenfocados. Su calma se vino abajo en un instante y se corrió hacia Steve. Un poco asustado y preocupado puso el brazo de Steve sobre sus hombros y lo afirmó sujetándolo de la cintura. 

\-  ¿Estás bien, Steve?  -

El pequeño pastelero giro lento la cabeza y lo miró pestañeando.

\-  Los tenía contra las cuerdas…  - respondió débilmente con una minúscula sonrisa jugando en sus labios. 

Bucky dejó escapar una pequeña risa. No podía creerlo, este chico había pasado a Bucky corriendo para pelear con dos hombres más grandes que él sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en si tendría refuerzos o no, y se había levantado de nuevo luego de recibir un golpe realmente fuerte. Había puesto su cuello en peligro por defender a una adolescente que ni siquiera conocía.

\-  Sé que los tenías.  - respondió Bucky -  Pero dos contra uno no es justo, solo quería emparejar las cosas  -

Steve le dió una sonrisa ladeada tan grande como le permitía su labio roto.

\-  Gracias  - dijo

\-  Cuando quieras  - le respondió Bucky con honestidad ¿Era acaso este chico real?

Subió la vista y se dio cuenta de que Peggy Carter había salido tras de ambos y estaba abrazando a la adolescente por los hombros y guiandola hacia la pastelería. Se dio cuenta de que ya se había demorado mucho en llevar a Steve también adentro.

Bucky se sentía fatal… habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se había movido así, muchos años desde que había actuado con tanta frialdad y sin emociones, incluso a pesar de haber sido solo por unos momentos. Lo odiaba, pero no había forma de que hubiese dejado al flaquito de Steve Rogers hacerse cargo de dos tipos por su cuenta.

Cuando Bucky logró entrar con el pastelero y lo sentó, este respiraba con dificultad y Bucky fruncía el ceño con preocupación.

\-  ¿Eres asmático?  - preguntó sosteniendolo de los brazos con firmeza. Steve asintió.

\-  ¿Dónde está tu inhalador?  -

\-  Cocina…  - jadeó Steve.

Mientras Bucky se erguía, Peggy venía desde allí con un plato balanceado sobre una taza. Se veía furiosa y le tiró algo a Steve. Bucky lo atrapó en el aire. Era su inhalador. Bucky lo agitó y se lo entregó.

\-  ¡No lo puedo creer, Steve!  - reprochó Peggy mientras pasaba -  ¿No puedes siquiera quedarte fuera de una pelea, aunque sea por una vez?  -

Bucky levantó las cejas sorprendido.

\-  ¿Esto pasa seguido?  -

\-  Más de lo que creerías  - respondió dándole la taza la muchacha que aun temblaba y yendo hacia el mesón para poner un pastelito en el plato.

Bucky se volvió hacia Steve y lo observó aspirar los esteroides en polvo del inhalador, contener el aliento durante un tiempo demasiado largo y luego dejarlo salir. Se alejó hacia la cocina, tomó un paño limpio y lo puso bajo agua de la llave durante unos instantes antes de estrujarlo y volver a Steve, que ya respiraba con menor dificultad. Bucky se arrodilló frente suyo y lo miró a la cara.

\-  Esos tipos eran mucho más grandes que tú, Stevie  - murmuró, limpiando con cuidado el corte en el labio de Steve -  ¿Por qué te fuiste contra ellos? Podrían haber tenido cuchillos… por la mierda, podrían haber tenido pistolas, Steve  -

Steve lo miró a través de sus pestañas y se encogió de hombros.

\-  No me gustan los matones  - respondió -  Alguien tenía que hacerles frente  -

\-  Sí  - dijo Peggy hablando más despacio que antes -  ¿Pero por qué siempre tienes que ser tú?  -

Y así fue como Bucky se dio cuenta de que no le iba a pedir a Steve Rogers que saliera con él, porque él, James Buchanan Barnes, no era digno. No se merecía a alguien así de valiente y de abnegado… Tan simple como que Bucky no era lo suficientemente bueno para él.

~

Bucky le pagó al taxista para que llevara a la chica a su casa y luego se fue a ver a un cliente, dejando a un poco maltrecho Steve en las capaces manos de Peggy. Pasó el resto del día sintiéndose completamente miserable y complicado y terminó volviendo a Brooklyn esa tarde, hundido en el sofá en casa de Sam y Nat y bebiendo de a poco una copa de vino de un tamaño considerable mientras relataba lo sucedido.

Sam le pasó un pedazo de torta con relleno de mantequilla de maní que Bucky se comió a cucharadas mientras Natasha se acurrucaba a su lado en el sofá y lo movía para que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, acariciando su pelo con suavidad.

Nat y Bucky se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, siete años para ser exactos, desde que sirvieron en las fuerzas especiales junto con Clint. Ninguno de ellos hablaba de su tiempo en servicio, ya que era un tema que preferían omitir de sus vidas. Sin embargo, ese día su vieja forma de ser había salido a la superficie durante un momento y se detestaba por esto.

\-  Pero evitaste que le rompieran la cara a Steve  - le dijo Natasha tranquilizándolo.

\- De nuevo  - añadió Sam -  El chico simplemente no se puede quedar callado  -

Bucky le dirigió una sonrisa débil a Sam.

\-  Sí, Peggy dijo que se mete en muchas peleas  -

\-  Es demasiado bueno para su propio bien  - respondió Sam.

Bucky bajó la mirada a su copa de vino y suspiro

\-  Iba a pedirle salir. Hoy fui para pedirle que saliera conmigo  -

\-  ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?  - preguntó Natasha.

\-  Porque él es demasiado bueno para mi  - dijo despacio, como intentando que no se le entendiera 

Sam y Natasha se miraron.

\-  Para  - dijo firme Sam -  Sé que pasaron por mucha mierda cuando estuvieron en fuerzas especiales y también sé que es como El Club de la Pelea. Pero no dejes que lo que hiciste en el pasado dicte tu futuro y lo que piensas de ti mismo. Ya no eres la misma persona. Ninguno de ustedes lo es. -

\-  Tiene razón, James  - murmuró Natasha -  Eres un buen hombre. Lo eres  - enfatizó mientras Bucky hacía un ruido burlón sordo -  Eres leal, dulce, divertido y encantador, en definitiva un gran osito de peluche. Cualquiera se debería sentir la persona con más suerte por tenerte a su lado, excepto por los perdedores de los que te sueles enamorar que nunca aprecian lo que tienes. Uno acepta el amor que piensa que merece, James, y tú piensas que no te mereces mucho, pero nosotros sabemos que eso no es así. Tú te mereces a alguien como Steve  -

Bucky pestañeó lento mirándolos y les sonrió un poco.

\-  Gracias. Aunque ni siquiera sé si Steve diría que sí…  -

\-  ¿Y entonces por qué ni siquiera lo intentas?  - preguntó Sam con una ceja levantada.

\-  ¡Sí lo intenté!  - replicó Bucky.

\-  Sí y te acobardaste cuando tuviste una pequeña crisis existencial  -

Bucky hizo una mueca. Por supuesto, Sam estaba en lo correcto. Buck se había considerado indigno y se había rendido.

\-  OK  - dijo Nat, tomando la copa de vino de sus manos, levantándose y obligando a Bucky a pararse -  Steve vive en la puerta de al lado. Ahora que tienes algo de coraje líquido ve a tocarle a la puerta  -

\-  ¿Qué?  -

\-  Golpea a su puerta. Invitalo a salir. En este preciso instante  -

Bucky los miró descolocado con sus ojos volando de uno a otro.

\-  No sé si… puedo hacer eso…  -

\-  James  - respondió Natasha, agarrándolo firme de las solapas de su chaqueta -  Basta de excusas. Eres un Bucha’puedo, no un Bucha’no-puedo  -

Sus cejas se levantaron.

\-  Exactamente ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que vienes queriendo decir eso?  -

\-  Un par de años  -dijo sonriendo alegre - ¡Ahora, mueve tu trasero y ve a preguntarle a ese flacucho pastelero si quiere salir contigo a una cita!

~

Peggy había obligado a Steve a dejar de trabajar e irse de la pastelería más temprano, a lo que él accedió de mala gana. Se había duchado y puesto una polera y unos pantalones de pijama viejos y cómodos y se había acurrucado en el sofá con su croquera para trabajar en algunos diseños para la torta de novios de Sam y Natasha.

Había sido un día extraño. Todo había comenzado bien, primero con la pastelería agradable y concurrida, y luego con la inesperada visita del guapo Bucky Barnes. Podría decir que todo se había ido cuesta abajo desde este punto en adelante, pero para ser honesto, Steve no sentía que hubiese sido así.

Claro, un tipo dos veces su tamaño le había dado un puñetazo de lleno en la cara, pero había sido fantástico observar como Bucky derribaba al mismo tipo antes de darle el mismo tratamiento a su amigo. Steve había amado la sensación de los fuertes brazos de Bucky alrededor de su cuerpo mientras este le ayudaba a entrar a la pastelería y había podido estudiar su cara de cerca mientras él le limpiaba el corte en su labio. Esos ojos eran definitivamente azules… lo tenía claro. Le encantaban.

Un fuerte golpe a su puerta de entrada le hizo saltar y por un momento se sintió confundido, ya que estaba bien seguro de que no había ordenado una pizza y que sus vecinos nunca se molestaban con llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a su departamento.

Puso su croquera a un lado y se levantó, atravesó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

Bucky Barnes estaba al otro lado con su cabello, que por lo general estaba siempre bien peinado, un poco enmarañado; con su corbata suelta y torcida; con el primer botón de su camisa desabotonado y con su labio un poco hinchado en donde aun lo estaba mordiendo.

\-  ¡Hola!  - dijo Bucky, su voz sonaba algo apretada.

Steve parpadeó.

\-  Hola…  -

\-  Estaba… emm… al lado, visitando a Sam y Nat y yo… emm… ¿cómo estás?¿estás bien?  -

Steve pestañeó de nuevo.

\-  Sí, estoy bien  - respondió confundido.

\-  ¡Genial!  - dijo entusiasmado, pasando una mano por su pelo y despeinándolo aun más. Era un gesto realmente adorable.

\-  Emm… OK… así que, me estaba preguntando… es decir, de verdad no tienes que… es solo una idea, pero… emm… me estaba preguntando si tal vez te gustaría salir… alguna vez… como, ¿en una cita… conmigo?  -

Steve quedó boquiabierto por completo. Bucky Barnes estaba en su departamento, invitándolo a salir a una cita. Cosas como estas no le pasaban. Nunca.

Su voz parecía perdida y el silencio que se apoderó de los dos se iba haciendo cada vez más tenso. Steve vió como la esperanza se desvanecía lentamente en los ojos de Bucky mientras él intentaba desesperadamente volver en sí.

\-  Está bien  - dijo Bucky luego de un tiempo, mostrándole una tensa sonrisa a Steve -  Fue tonto de mi parte preguntar, lo siento. Voy a dejar que sigas con… - 

\-  ¡No!  - Steve casi gritó en el momento en que se abalanzaba hacia Bucky y lo tomaba de la muñeca, justo cuando este se daba la vuelta -  Quiero decir… no, no es tonto. Me encantaría.  -

Las cejas de Bucky se levantaron de forma paulatina y una genuina sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

\-  ¿En serio?  -

\-   Ah-ha  - respondió Steve asintiendo y soltando el brazo de Bucky.

\-  OK  - sonrió Bucky -  ¿Estás libre el viernes por la noche?  -

\-  Claro  -

\-  Genial  - respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente y dichosa -  Te llamaré  -

\-  OK  - dijo Steve en un susurro, incapaz de contener su propia sonrisa.

Cerró la puerta y dejó salir un respiro profundo mientras se apoyaba en ella y se deslizaba hasta el suelo. Entonces comenzó a reír. Él de hecho iba a salir en una cita. De verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Los siento por la demora! He tenido algo de trabajo y con navidad y año nuevo me desordene un poco!  
> Pero la traducción continua. Por lo demás, creo que este es el capítulo que más me ha costado siempre leer del fic, asique asumo q es el que más me debería costar de escribir... a parte del lemon. Estoy juntando miedo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una traducción del maravilloso trabajo de RockSaltAndRoll y Shortsighted_Owl.  
> ¡Espero que la disfruten! Dejen comentarios si les gustó :)  
> Muchas gracias a los autores por darme permiso para hacer esto :)  
> PD: Soy traductora.
> 
> ~
> 
> This is a translation of RockSaltAndRoll and Shortsighted_Owl's wonderful fanficion "Cake Walk".  
> Hope you enjoy it :)  
> Thank you very much to the authors for writing this and giving me permission to translate it :)


End file.
